


Golden Energon

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Conjunx Endura, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Vaginal Sex, Valve Oral (Transformers), excuse my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: After Chromedome gets one of Cybertron's strongest Energon bottles, Brainstorm and Rewind make a terrible mistake
Relationships: Brainstorm/Rewind, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Golden Energon

"Woah, Domey!" Rewind looked at what his beloved Conjunx Endura was holding.

The last stop of the Lost Light on that organic planet was refreshing for most of the crew, since the market they visited had a wide variety of not very common items, in the end they all bought something and left happily. Rewind had bought something for the cold sectors, but Chromedome surprised him with a huge bottle of golden Energon. Golden Energon was rare in the universe, a singularity that was used to make Cybertron's most expensive, strong and delicious drink, having it was a luxury, so Rewind was fascinated.

"I can not believe it!" Rewind held the bottle and started recording with his camera.

Chromedome laughed "I didn't believe it either. When I saw it I asked the aliens if it was genuine, they admitted they didn't know, but commented that they had found it in an abandoned ship and that's why it was on sale. It turns out that if it's genuine, I tried it"

Rewind jumped out of his place very happy "So what are we waiting for? Let's try it out!"

Chromedome patted him on the head "Okay, but we have to go to a place where the others don't notice or they'll end up asking us for a drink"

There would be less for them, the minibot did not like that.

"Well where do you suggest? Our room is next to Swerve, he'll hear it all."

Chromedome denied "Easy, I got the safest place on the ship, where we can make all the scandal we can"

Rewind's viewfinder brightened

* * *

"Are we sure we won't be interrupted?"

Rewind had to admit that he was disappointed to be taken to Brainstorm's scientific lab, as he hoped to have a couple night somewhere, but now there were three of them and it was impossible. Frustrated, Rewind thought about how work around Lost Light had kept Chromedome busy and their time together was no longer as close as before. So he just sat down on the floor next to the two friends to drink.

"You offend me, Rewind" Brainstorm spoke in a wounded tone "Do you think this laboratory would not be insured against undesirables?"

"Perceiver" Rewind replied

"Oh, he's busy with Nautical, they discuss some white hole theory," he replied dismissively. Then he looked enthusiastically at the bottle Chromedome was holding. "I still don't hear my thanks ~!"

Chromedome chuckled weakly as he began to serve the Energon.

"Here you are Rewind" he passed a glass to his partner "and thanks for hosting us, Brainstorm"

Brainstorm looked with brilliant optics at his glass "oh, it's not problem while you bring these treasures"

Chromedome raised his own glass "For the Lost Light"

"For my camera"

"For my briefcase"

The neurosurgeon couldn't help but laugh "Am I the only one who will toast the crew?"

"Yes"

**Many hours later**

Primus, the legend of that drink were totally true! It was delicious, tasty, magnificent! It was a delight for their glossas and the best were the effects, since they did not know when they got drunk, but they already were. Chromedome and Brainstorm giggled while Rewind still continued to serve them.

"Another, Another, what i-is the favorite genre of an Autobot?"

Rewind and Brainstorm exchanged glances before looking back at Chromedome "Jazz ..."

The three of them burst out laughing

"It touches me, it touches me!" Brainstorm yelled, shaking back and forth, forgetting its sleek, superior façade. "What does it take when you puncture a t-tire?"

There was silence

"A Wheeljack!"

The three rolled back with laughter

"Oh HAHAHA oh Primus!" Chromedome sank to her laughter as she lay on her back. "ouh ..." He turned on his fans "Brainstorm, why is your ceiling dark?"

Rewind turned and looked at the ceiling with interest "Domey, it's blue"

Brainstorm imitated them "Nah, it's silver"

The three laughed again loudly

Rewind turned to look at her Conjunx, but noted that her husband's blue visor was flickering. "Oh Domey ..."

Brainstorm followed his gaze and found the mnemosurgery's body "oh come on, Chromedome!"

Rewind tried his best to stop as everything spun around in his little processor. The scientist did the same and they both walked awkwardly towards Chromedome's body.

"Better get him to the bunk," Rewind suggested.

"Good idea, he's already stiff," the jet muttered before lifting his friend's body, and leaving the room with Rewind's help.

All three wobbled in the hallways, being very loud and sloppy as they collided with the neurosurgeon's body against the walls. Getting to the designated room was quite a challenge, but in the end they succeeded. Rewind was quick to help Brainstorm get Chromedome into the bunk, leaving him in a very funny pose.

"Puff" Rewind couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Hey, I didn't know that Domey could do human yoga"

The two looked at each other and held the laughter

"Wait, wait, look at this ..." Brainstorm pulled a tool from his forearm, and it transformed into a kind of brush. He approached Chromedome's face and painted two dots on the mnemosurgery's a viewfinder.

Rewind couldn't help but laugh.

"I think this is missing." The minibot stumbled over and snatched the brush away from the scientist, managing to reach her husband's face and paint some whiskers and ears. "Done, equal to Ravage!"

"Not bad, but it needs more color in the nose"

"A flower on its pole!"

"And sensual lips!"

**Minutes later**

Chromedome lay leaning deeply on her bunk with her whole face scribbled. As Rewind and Brainstorm stumbled out of the room, leaning on each other to keep from falling. Upon reaching the corridors and the laboratory, they ended up falling to the ground laughing out loud.

"Your husband will kill us ..."

Rewind ignored the comment and crawled over to the bottle, noting that only half remained. More than enough

"Hey Brainstorm, do we have a little left, would you like?"

The scientist's optics started to get a little blurry, but not enough not to have another drink.

"Forever"

Then they continued with the drinks. 

**Time after**

It was hot, very hot, someone didn't do their job and didn't turn on the ship's heating. Rewind lifted his head heavily against the wall, he was lying on the floor, but at least they achieved their goal, the bottle was empty. Brainstorm was lying next to his legs, just as exhausted as he was. Hmm, right now Rewind envied Domey lying on his bunk.

"Rewind ..."

"Yes...?"

"Something is left?"

"No"

"Uhh ..."

"Exact"

"Rewiiiind ..."

"Uh?

Brainstorm moved slightly "You have niiiice feet"

Heavily, Rewind looked down at the scientist, staring at his feet with narrowed optics.

"Thank you?"

"Little feet, preeeetty feet"

Rewind knew Brainstorm was very drunk, so was he, so he let those comments pass and didn't mind going along with it.

"Can I touch them?" He asked heavily.

The minibot shrugged "Go ahead."

Instantly, Rewind felt a great hand on his foot, and the minibot couldn't help but shudder. Brainstorm's hand began to caress his foot gently, as if it were something delicate and beautiful, and Rewind only remembered that touch of Chromedome when he massaged it. Recalling moments from Chromedome, a blush appeared on his face, luckily his mouthpiece hid it.

Brainstorm's hand continued to slowly caress "You're soooft"

"Ummm yes.."

"Smooth and small" Brainstorm repeated and his hand stroked beyond his foot, now his entire leg was being stroked.

Rewind blinked a bit dazed and confused, it took him a while to turn his head and see what happened, watching Brainstorm now touching his leg with interest. The minibot did not know how to react, but did not take it as a bad touch, so it did not bother him that it continued, in fact, they caused a tickle.

"Jujuju"

Brainstorm lifted his face to look more at Rewind "Do you like it?"

"It tickles" he replied with a small smile.

The scientist also laughed and his hand explored further, reaching out to touch her waist with soft touches. "And so?"

Rewind was laughing and the tickling sensation increased a bit.

Brainstorm took it as a good sign, so, laughing too, he kept stroking the bottom of the minibot more and more, loving the fun sounds the little one gave off. Until, amidst laughter, Brainstorm accidentally ran his hand across the entire Rewind panel, that stopped them both.

Rewind stopped laughing suddenly, realizing that he had now slid to the ground and Brainstorm was playing with his bottom, but most of all, that that big, smooth hand had passed through his interface panel. A big blush appeared in Rewind, no one had touched him there more than Domey in the last few centuries, that someone else has done it made him feel strange, blamed the Energon for not getting upset or guilty, why guilty? Because it was starting to heat up, in fact, the whole body of the minibot had been burning for a while, but now its panel was increasing in temperature.

Brainstorm was also paralyzed and scared, as he knew, even drunk, that he had accidentally touched forbidden territory ... it was accidentally, wasn't it? The scientist was about to apologize and jerk away even in his state, but his optics blinked incredulously when he saw something slip, in the corners of Rewind's panel. oh Primus, he could see the fluid from Rewind's valve. Without realizing it, Brainstorm also ignited suddenly, that had excited him a lot, a great tickle and desire invaded him when he observed that fluid from the minibot. Brainstorm was a lonely mech, so having something to vent with had not been possible, a sexual frustration from long ago began to emerge.

No, no, no Brainstorm, react! This is the husband of your best and only friend!

"Uh ..."

Brainstorm blushed more, forgetting that little rational part of him upon hearing that little moan from the minibot, oh he warmed up with his touch too.

Hiding his decency at the bottom of his processor and letting himself be carried away by his intoxication, Brainstorm had no problem asking

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Rewind had not been touched in a long time, Domey was busy in his tasks, and Rewind did not want to pressure him, also it was supposed to be different today, with the Energon they could both have wrapped themselves in his love and desire, but Domey was in a deep reload in his bunk and his sexual frustration was being broken.

Also, the Energon completely mastered it

"Yes..."

Rewind moaned more, even with both hands on his mouthpiece. Oh Primus, his body burned and the pleasure clouded him!

"Hum ..." Brainstorm muttered, savoring the pink fluid on his face "You know excellent, Rewind"

Do not speak, please do not speak. Rewind only felt guilty when his Conjunx friend spoke, hungrily licking his wet and needy valve.

"Uhh!" Rewind squirmed as pleasure filled him again. Primus, Brainstorm was a teacher with his tongue, because he hid that talent behind his mouthpiece ?!

Brainstorm moved his tongue hungrily, pushing it to the bottom of the minibot's valve and getting a good chunk of the minibot's fluids. Oh, it tasted so delicious. One hand was busy parting the lips of the minibot's valve, while the other was stroking its own beak and warming up with Rewind's sounds.

"Uhg Brainstorm!" Rewind screamed as he felt in the stars.

A further push of Brainstorm's wet glossa brought Rewind to a climax, he let out a big shriek and more fluid escaped from his valve, spilling into the scientist's face. Glad Brainstorm had no trouble savoring all the fluid that came to him, Rewind was delicious.

Turning his respirators on more, Rewind fell even more limp to the floor, completely exhausted by all that incredible feeling, Primus, he needed that. A shadow soon covered it and Rewind watched with difficulty that it was Brainstorm's body above him, looking down, he could see what lined his huge and cute hard beak on his valve. Looking hungry and needing something huge and hard inside him, Rewind spread his legs wider. Brainstorm appreciated the help with a pat on the minibot's head.

When Rewind felt the tip of that beak collide with his valve, it lit up more, so much so that its mouthpiece opened to let out a small whimper before the beak crashed into it.

"UUHG !!" Rewind writhed in absolute pleasure.

Brainstorm then wrapped his arms around the minibot below him, trying to keep him still and that his beak would finish entering.

"Primus, Rewind, you're tight!"

"Uhg!" Rewind screeched more "S-Shut up!"

The scientist kept pushing carefully, since the last thing he wanted was to harm Rewind, but it was difficult with how tight he was, bless the difference in sizes.

Now he understood the reason why Chromedome had the minibot fetish.

"A little more ..." Brainstorm pushed harder and at the last moment moved faster, until it collided with the ceiling node.

Rewind felt him touch stars.

"I-I'm inside you!"

"Uhg!" Rewind clutched his hands behind the scientist's back.

Then the bounce started, Brainstorm was slow and smooth at first, but as his pleasure increased, so did his exquisite feeling. In the back of their minds, they knew that it was wrong, that they were doing indescribable sin, they were betraying the most important person in their lives. Perhaps, perhaps even more deeply, both wanted it, in the same way, the mere idea of thinking that the valve owned by their best friend, sucked with magnificence its peak made it accelerate more the rhythm. Whereas Rewind just screamed and squirmed with more pleasure from just thinking she had her husband's best friend's beak ripping her valve apart.

So much was his pleasure that the blows were even stronger, protruding in the abdomen of the minibot.

"There, right there!" Screamed Rewind

Brainstorm pushed at that sweet spot, eliciting even more delicious minibot screams. Primus, Primus, Primus, that valve was so tight and exquisite. Not only that, the scientist stared hungrily at Rewind's fluid-hanging mouth, he also desired that, desired what Chromedome had marked as his own, and without thinking, Brainstorm smashed his lips against Rewind's. The minibot widened its optics, not believing that the scientist's lips and glossa were inside his mouth, savoring him, not caring more, Rewind also kissed him back, there was no going back.

Brainstorm separated from Rewind completely for a moment, leaving the minibot confused and desirous, until he was driven by the scientist to a new pose, and without believing it, Rewind fell in front of Brainstorm and his beak. Knowing what to do, Rewind began riding his Conjunx Endura's friend.

He could feel it, the minibot could feel it, how the beak now fell harder inside him and how his valve squeezed it hard. Brainstorm helped that pleasure, taking the minibot's hips and lowering them more roughly.

"Uhg, Rewind!" He growled with pleasure "I envy Chromedome!"

Rewind kept moaning, until small tears appeared on his face, Domey, he was betraying Domey.

Until Brainstorm pushed his beak harder and collided with the head of his gestation chamber. Seeing his vision blurred by sensation, Rewind put on a huge smile and forgot everything else. Brainstorm also felt a unique pleasure, so he repeated the action, hitting that sweet and delicious point hard, asking to enter, until he got it. The chamber opened and the beak was able to enter and hit the other roof.

"UHHH AHHH!" Rewind screamed, his shriek filled with pleasure at feeling so full of that peak. She took Brainstorm's face and kissed him hard again.

Brainstorm warmed up more and his thrusts increased in speed, hard, fast and big, Rewind knew that nothing mattered like this.

Their sensations increased to the limit, and they knew they would not last long.

"Rewind, you are so exquisite!" Brainstorm groaned, burying his beak in the gestation chamber. "UHGG!"

"BRAINSTORM !!" The minibot screeched before his body jerked and a sensation washed over him, soon leaking liquid out of his valve.

Brainstorm lowered the minibot completely into its beak, burying itself in the gestation chamber and releasing a large amount of fluid into it. Rewind trembled and trembled at the feel of liquid filling his interior, and he loved the sensation of feeling full.

When the feeling finally stopped, Brainstorm hugged the minibot and they lay down there, on the ground amidst all of their bodily fluids.

With its heavy mind and sleep eating them, the world seemed to spin and distort, along with their consciences, still sleeping together and with Brainstorm's beak in Rewind's valve.

But before reloading, Rewind felt a spear pierce his consciousness ...

_Primus, what did they just do?_

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of jokes from Johnnyflash's video:
> 
> https://youtu.be/nOvkJFmPW20


End file.
